Figuring It Out
by Scratches
Summary: Every year, Luna Lovegood swims in the lake when the first hints of spring are in the air. A chance encounter between her and Draco Malfoy. LLDM HBP compliant


Title: Figuring It Out

Author: Scratches

Date- January 31, 2007

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Pairings: Draco Luna interaction

Rated- PG (?)

A/N- ...I love Luna and Draco…

Figuring it out

The water was cold this time of year, but it didn't bother Luna one bit. To be truthful, she actually liked the bite of the water that pooled around her calves, the mud that was seeping between her toes, and the breeze that was making mist from the lake. Luna smiled as she turned her head to the sky and spread her arms wide.

Days like today made her feel alive and truly human.

The Ravenclaw took a few more steps into the lake and felt the water rise a little more on her legs, but still far enough away from her skirt so it wouldn't be wet upon the edge. Her alabaster skin was covered in goose flesh as she took a few more steps, why come into the water this far, if she wasn't going to do what she came out here to do?

Grindylows? Luna Lovegood wasn't afraid of them, she could break their nasty little fingers.

Merepeople? She thought they were beautiful.

Water Nymphs? They were yet to be seen upon this lake.

Arching her hands above her head, Luna leaned forward and propelled herself into the water, moving fast for a few meters before stopping and putting her feet back upon the ground. She curled her lips into a smile, they were right above the water, she was happy that spring was on its way, and she could smell it in the water, the pollen that had already fell was floating upon the surface, staining her cheeks yellow.

Luna waited for this swim every year; she had been doing it since her first year. When the spring jitters hit her bones, she was compelled to step upon the banks of the lake, shed her shoes and socks, pull off her robes, dispose of her jumper, and jump into the lake as fast as she could after classes and stay in the water for as long as possible.

That wouldn't be happening today, it seemed. After she had dived into the water again, her long hair was drenched at this point, sticking to her shoulders, back, arms, and face, she looked back at the shore and saw a figure looking down at the clothing, bag, and wand she had left there. She looked down at the water for a moment, whishing that she could just ignore _him_ right now. Lately, he had been popping up all over, not that that in itself was strange, but his scathing comments didn't seem to hold the same amount of bite that they once held. This Ravenclaw was worried for him, actually, maybe one of the Yizmit that the Quibbler had done an article about years ago had surfaced and was trailing him, making his moods all wonky, Luna didn't know for sure, but all the signs were there.

Deciding that she could always come back into the water at any point, the soaking wet fifth year started to swim her way back to a spot on the shore she knew was deep enough to swim up to and then climb up a rock and onto the beach. Her clear blue eyes opened under the water and looked at some of the fish swimming around her, and she was pretty sure she saw a grindylow smiling up at her from the four-foot depth. It amazed her, this feeling of being completely at ease, much like flying, it was relaxing, there wasn't anything that could ruin the rush of gliding through the water, until she finally made it to that rock and pulled herself out.

Bare feet were careful not to step on the crags and sharp edges of the rock as she made her way over to him. One straight shot, a straight line, maybe one hundred meters and she would be standing before him. Luna didn't let the thought worry her. The Yizmat really must have had their grip tight upon the Slytherin, because he wore the most pained expression on his face as she made her way towards him, not even touching the soaking wet blonde locks hanging over the front of her shirt. Luna was positive that Pansy Parkinson would have already cast a drying spell upon her, erasing the whole purpose of the swim, to feel natural, to be one with an element.

This Ravenclaw let her dreamy smile slide into place as she stood before him, water still dripping off the skirt around her knees, her hair soaking into the white blouse, a drop or two dripping from her nose. "To banish a Yizmat all you need to do is accomplish what ever is bothering you, Draco Malfoy."

His slate eyes narrowed at her as she spoke. "Yizmat?" He questioned quietly.

Luna gave a small smile that was directed right at him and said, "The creature that is causing you duress."

The Slythering wasn't sure what the loopy Ravenclaw was talking about, maybe it was a creature much like the Snorlaks, or what ever those creatures were that she prattled on about at the dinner table to people who didn't listen. "I can assure you it is not a creature that is causing me duress, Miss Lovegood."

"You can't sense them." She whispered, looking over his shoulder, just incase she caught the faintest glimmer of the small creature on his shoulder.

"I know." He whispered back before taking a step towards the Ravenclaw. "You're soaking wet, the water is like ice."

"You are dry, and over heating in your robe. You can ever see the flush creeping up your neck."

Draco whipped his hands up to his neck and pulled his collar up higher, "I am not."

Shrugging her wet shoulders, Luna sighed and bent over, grabbing her wand before tucking it behind her ear. "If that is what you believe."

"It is." Draco muttered, looking across the lake, watching as in the distance the Giant Squid slapped a tentacle on the water, scattering all the fowl that were sleeping there. "I'm not going to be here for that much longer."

Looking up at him with large eyes, Luna said, "As long as it is for yours and not anyone else's gain, Draco Malfoy."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and said, "Why do you say things like that?"

"Isn't that how a Slytherin mind works, though?"

Draco changed his focus from her large eyes inlaid upon her bronze face to the dry sand, "I don't know anymore, Luna."

She reached out with one hand and tilted his head up to look back at her, "Figure it out, Draco."

In that instant, his walls of defense went down, he let everything show as he said, "I don't want to figure anything else out, I'm suppose to enjoy being a sixteen year old, and I'm not."

Luna leaned forward suddenly, close to Draco's face and said, "I enjoy being a 16 year old."

He held his breath, she was a mere inch from his mouth, her eyes were looking up at him, her fingers still touching his cheek, burning him, holding him in place. "How?"

Her eyes crinkled in the corners as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his briefly, pulling back just enough so when she said, "So I can do that," the movement touched just the edge of his lips, heightening Draco's awareness that Luna Lovegood had just kissed him, and that she was soaking wet in a white shirt in front of him.

"Do you have no fear?" He hadn't moved away, his lips had ghosted over hers in the exact way hers had a moment ago.

Pressing her lips against his, she said, "No."


End file.
